Know Your Grandparents
by W-FangMetal
Summary: A small backstory of a 5-year-old Tendou Stelar who loves his parents so much, but what about his grandparents: Hope and Kelvin? How will their relationship starts when his parents, Geo and Sonia, were away? Read and review!


**I've decided to make another story for Tendou about his first relationship with Hope and Kelvin.**

 **If there are any mistakes, I apologize, and please don't flame. If there are, please do PM me and I'll fix my errors. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Note: English is my second language!**

* * *

At the Stelar House

In a room where a 17-year-old boy named Tendou Stelar who was looking through his family album. He was looking at a certain photo when he was very young.

It was a picture of himself with Hope and Kelvin with happy smiles on their faces, eating pizza together. Back then, he didn't have his spiky hair.

Taking that photo out, he would never forget that day.

This is how he gets to know his grandparents...

* * *

12 years ago

There was a five-year-old boy who was having spaghetti and meatballs for lunch. He was having trouble picking up his spaghetti with a fork.

"Tendou, sweetie. Let Mommy help you." the 26-year-old Sonia fed her son.

The boy was glad to have his mother helping by spoonfeeding him.

Once lunch was over, Hope cleaned her grandson's messy face that had tomato sauce.

"There you go. All nice and clean."

The boy somehow didn't understand why his grandmother had to clean his face every meal - especially dinner.

Later, Tendou was watching Transformers G1 movie, and was sitting very close to the TV. He was lifted in the air by a pair of hands and placed on the couch. It was Kelvin who moved him there.

"Sitting close to the TV is bad for you, Tendou." he said.

The boy didn't like the way his grandfather moved him further back. He couldn't see the movie very well; he preferred to see it better up close. He also didn't understand why he did that.

That night

The Stelar family were having a nice dinner together. However, Tendou was still having trouble using chopsticks to pick up his food, but switched it to spoon.

There was a ringtone coming from Geo's Hunter-VG. His father went to his Hunter-VG and answered the call, revealing a man with long blue hair.

"Ace, can you call us back in about 10 minutes?" Geo asked politely, "We're having dinner right now."

" _I'm sorry_ , _Geo_ , _but this is an emergency_. _Can I have a word with you and Sonia_?" Ace asked him.

Tendou stared at his parents and couldn't understand what it was about.

* * *

The next day was something he feared the most - he almost felt heartbroken.

"Mama, Papa, why are you leaving?" he asked, almost wanted to cry. His parents were getting ready to leave with two luggage.

His parents knelt to their son's level as Sonia placed her hands on her son's shoulders.

"Tendou, Mommy and Daddy are going to help our friends with some... _special occasions_." she noticed him crying as she gave him a hug, "Don't worry, sweetie, we'll be back in a few days." She soothed him, didn't want to let him know about their mission.

"It'll be okay, Tendou. Grandma and Grandpa will take care of you." Geo assured his son. "Make sure you listen to them, okay?" his son responded with a small nod.

"Remember, Tendou, big boys don't cry." Sonia patted her son's head before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Sonia, come on. Ace is waiting for us."

Once his parents left, Tendou couldn't stop his tears from falling. He didn't want to see his parents leave.

* * *

That afternoon

The boy was all alone in his bedroom. He was still depressed and wondered when will his parents be back. He didn't know how long is a few days. He wished they were home right now.

"Tendou, lunchtime!" Hope called from the kitchen.

Tendou got up and walked slowly to the kitchen. On the table, he saw his lunch wasn't spaghetti and meatballs. It was a bowl of rice porridge. Just looking at the food made him feel weird.

"Here." Hope scooped it with a spoon after blowing it to cool down, but the boy refused by shaking his head. She thought it might be still hot so she tried blowing it again and fed him, but the boy refused again. "What's wrong, Tendou? Aren't you hungry?"

"Come on, Tendou. You can tell us." Kelvin wanted to know as well.

"I want spaghetti and meatballs." the boy answered.

The two looked at each other at their grandson's answer and had a small smile on their faces.

"Alright, spaghetti and meatballs then." Hope got up and checked the refrigerator, "Sorry, Tendou, we ran out. Just eat that okayu for now."

( **Okayu = japanese rice porridge** )

The boy wasn't happy to hear that. He got off the chair and headed to his room.

"Give him time, honey. The boy's still sad to see Geo and Sonia away." Kelvin said to his wife.

Tendou laid on the bed and wished his parents were here right now. He didn't want to eat that yucky food.

Later

He was watching Ultraseven fighting Dinosaur Tank on TV. He had no idea a giant T-Rex's legs would be a tank with wheels. On the screen, Dinosaur Tank slammed its tail on Ultraseven's back repeatedly. Suddenly, he was carried by his grandfather and moved to the couch seat - again.

"Don't sit too close to the TV, Tendou." he warned him again.

Tendou didn't want to be told by him twice; he didn't like it one bit.

Dinner was prepared as Tendou could only eat was rice with a spoon.

"Tendou, would you like us to teach you how to learn chopsticks?" Hope asked her grandson.

The boy didn't response. He finished eating his bowl of rice and left.

Kelvin noticed his vegetable was untouched. "Hold on, Tendou, you forgot your-" Unable to finish his sentence, the boy had already left to his room.

Tendou climbed on his bed and stared at the window. He tried to fight back his tears from falling, but it was useless. He wanted to have his mother's usual cooking. He really wished they were here right now.

He didn't want to be stuck with _them_ , and didn't know why they were here in the first place.

* * *

The next day

Tendou was still disappointed to see his parents didn't return home. He couldn't believe he was stuck with them for the second day.

He entered the living room and noticed his grandmother had fallen asleep on the couch with a book on her belly. Ignoring her, his stomach made a loud growl. He didn't know how hungry he was. Heading to the refrigerator, he opened it and couldn't find the right food he wanted. He closed it and saw a covered bowl on the table. He climbed on the chair and removed the cover, couldn't believe what was in the bowl.

It was that yucky rice porridge.

Tendou frowned at the sight, and couldn't believe she cooked this so-called _food_ \- again. Although, his stomach continued to beg for food. He stared at it for another minute, thinking whether this rice porridge was good or not. He had no choice, but to eat it. Scooping with a spoon, he took a bite and widened his eyes at the flavor.

It actually tasted good!

And it had chicken flavor!

The taste was completely different than his mom's cooking.

He scooped up another one and another one until the bowl was completely empty. He was nearly full and wished there was a little bit more. He noticed he had some porridge on his mouth, and it felt a bit sticky. He started to understand why she cleaned his face after every meal. He went to the bathroom and managed to get himself clean.

Walking back to the living room, he wanted to thank her for making rice porridge, but realized she was still asleep. He took the book and placed it to the nearest lamplight. He wanted to wake her up by grabbing her hands, but stopped and felt a small coldness on them. He brought a blanket from his closet and covered her legs to her chest; he didn't want her to catch a cold.

Hope woke up with a yawn and didn't know how long she had slept. She sat up and noticed there was a blanket on her.

"What the? I don't remember sleeping with this."

"You should thank our little culprit." Kelvin's voice was heard.

Hope turned to see her husband walking towards her with a can of orange juice. "What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I woke up in the same situation as you, and figured out our grandson's one who put the blanket on us." Kelvin explained his wife, taking a sip of his orange juice. "Also, he ate the okayu."

"Really, he did?" Hope widened her eyes in surprise.

A bit later

Tendou woke up from his nap with a yawn. Then, he noticed he was covered by the same blanket he placed it on his grandma. He wondered how it got back here. He came to the living room and saw his grandparents watching TV.

"Hi Tendou, do you want to have pizza for dinner tonight?" Hope asked him.

"Pizza? What is pizza?" the boy had never heard of it.

"Trust me, Tendou. You'll love it!" Kelvin picked up his Hunter-VG and made an order.

Tendou looked at his grandparents for a few moments and started to realize they weren't that bad. He walked up to the couch and sat between them, looking at the floor with his head down.

"I'm sorry." he spoke. This caused the two adults to turn their eyes at him; they both had confused look on their faces.

"Why are you sorry for?" Hope asked her grandson.

"I thought you two were trying to steal Mama and Papa away from me." he confessed.

The two looked at each other for a moment and realized what he meant, and a small mistake he made.

"You mean "take away", not "steal"." Kelvin corrected him and brought him to sit on his lap. "Tendou, just because we're your grandparents, it doesn't mean we're here to take your Mom and Dad away from you."

"That's right, Tendou. We're family, and we're supposed to take care of each other. Even if your Mom and Dad are away for a few days, we'll be here to look out for you." Hope gave him a kiss on his forehead, "If you're having trouble, just let us know."

The boy was very touched by his grandparents' words. He didn't know they actually cared for him. This whole time, he actually misjudged them; he made a big mistake. He gave his grandmother a hug and cried on her chest.

The two adults looked at each other with a smile, then back at him. Hope patted his back to soothe his crying.

"Don't worry, Tendou. Mommy and Daddy will be back soon. You just have to be patient." Kelvin patted his head before getting up, "I'll get the money ready for the pizza."

* * *

After Kelvin paid for the pizza delivery, he cut the slice into smaller pieces for his grandson so he can eat better.

"Obaa-san, can you teach me chopsticks?"

Hope was surprised to hear him actually address her that way; it was totally unexpected. She smiled in approval and accepted his request.

Soon, the door was heard open as Geo and Sonia came inside the house.

"We're home!"

"Mama! Papa!" Tendou ran to his parents and gave his mother a big hug.

"How's our boy doing?" Geo carried him in his arms and noticed there was pizza on the table. "Hey, we're having pizza?"

"I'm ordering another one." Sonia took out her Hunter-VG and made a call. She was extremely hungry after finishing their mission.

Hope and Kelvin smiled at the scene. They were glad to see their grandson back to his old self.

After their second pizza came, they all began to eat together.

Sonia happened to notice her son starting to use chopsticks. "Tendou, you know how to use chopsticks?" she questioned in surprise.

"Obaa-san taught me!"

"That's a good boy! It's good to learn new things." Geo complimented his son.

Geo and Sonia were happy to see their son was on good terms with his grandparents. They got up from the table and took out their Hunter-VGs, switching them to camera mode.

"Alright, you guys! We're having a family photo!" Sonia announced as they both aimed the camera.

"Ready?" Geo began the countdown.

 ***SNAP***

Hope, Kelvin, and their five-year-old son had happy smiles on their faces with a slice of pizza in their hands while Tendou held a small piece with chopsticks.

* * *

Tears began to fall from Tendou's eyes, he wouldn't forget that day how he began to respect his grandparents.

"Master Tendou, are you ready?" Draco asked, who just entered the room, and noticed a trail of tears in his eyes. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing happened." Tendou quickly wiped the tears away, "Where are we going?"

"We're going out for dinner. It's your grandparents' wedding anniversary."

"I'll be right there."

Tendou and Draco came down the stairs and saw everyone waiting in the living room. The first thing he did was give his grandparents a hug.

"Obaa-san! Ojii-san! Happy anniversary!" he said happily.

"Easy there, Tendou." Kelvin patted his grandson's back.

"Are you feeling okay, Tendou?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that I love you guys!" he replied as they all went out for dinner as a family.

 **The end! Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
